Brotherly love?
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: Alex never understood why Justin was so overprotective of her, that is, until she overhears him say something in his sleep. minor JALEX


Brotherly love?

A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction by Agufanatic98

Warning: Contains Jalex. If you don't like incest than don't read or bash!

It was late at night in the Russo household. Everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone.

"It has to be here somewhere…" Alex whispered as she rummaged through Justin's drawers.

You see Justin had taken Alex's wand anyway for doing a dangerous spell. Alex Russo was known for that. She was always getting into trouble and Justin was the one that always had to fix it. Alex sort of admired him for that.

"Found it." Alex smirked as she held up her wand from Justin's top drawer. It was a good thing it was dark so Alex didn't know what the contents of the drawer was. (If you really wanna know, there was underwear in that drawer) Her wand had a brightness to it that only she could see. (A/N: I made this up by the way)

She didn't really need her wand. Most spells didn't require one. She just wanted an excuse to go in Justin's room.

She laughed an evil sort of laugh as soft as she could and made her way to the door. But as she was reaching for the door knob, she heard Justin mutter something in his sleep.

"Alex…I love you…"

Alex nearly gasped but held it back. What did he mean by that? She figured it just meant he loved her as a sister. Shrugging she was almost out the door.

What she heard next stopped her dead in her tracks.

"…more than a older brother should." Justin continued, turning in bed.

Alex stood there in shock for a few minutes then sped out the door as quickly and quietly as possible. When Alex was in her room she was a little freaked out. She headed toward her bed with wide eyes. She collapsed in her bed and couldn't believe her ears. Justin, her older brother, was in love with her?

Tossing and turning she thought about the possibility of feeling the same way. He was her brother. They were related by blood. It would be wrong. But maybe…no! It wasn't right! Eventually Alex was in a restless sleep.

The next day Alex was still a little shook up after her discovery. She scrubbed down a table, distracted by her thoughts.

"About done?" A voice nearly caused her to jump ten feet in the air.

She turned with a jolt to see her older brother, Justin, standing there with his arms crossed.

"Justin, what the heck is wrong with you? You scared the crap out of me!" Alex exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry. My bad." Justin was clearly amused by his sister's reaction.

Alex muttered something under her breath and continued to scrub down the table.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Justin asked, teasingly.

"I said, you're a jerk." Alex grimaced, turning again and began scrubbing the table again furiously.

Justin snatched the rag from her hand. "That's good. It doesn't need to shine, you know."

Alex cleverly mocked his words.

"I wouldn't expect Alex Russo to want to work to perfection." Justin smirked.

"Shut up, Justin." Alex replied, simply, walking away.

"Alex, wait." Justin called after her in a more compassionate tone.

'Uh-oh. This is it. He's going to fess up.' Alex thought with a gulp.

"I didn't mean to be rude..." Justin apologized, placing a hand on her shoulder. Alex's shoulder tingled from his touch. Why was she feeling this way? "I'm sorry."

"Look, Justin, I know how you feel about me." Alex nearly yelled, jerking away from him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Justin seemed hurt and confused.

"I overheard you talking in your sleep. I know I shouldn't have went in your room but I heard you say…" She explained quickly.

"Say what?" Justin questioned. He was concerned now.

"…that you loved me." Alex finished biting her lip.

"Of course I love you. You're my sister, Alex." Justin encouraged.

Alex then gave him a look that clearly said, "Justin, you know exactly what I mean."

"Oh." Was Justin's reply.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Alex was disappointed in him. "This isn't something we can just forget about!"

"I'm sorry, Alex! I can't help the way I feel…" Justin felt ashamed.

"Well, you know very well that this isn't right." For once Alex was the one being reasonable.

"I know…" Justin frowned.

"I love you, Justin. Just not…in that way." Alex said awkwardly.

"I know…" Justin said again.

"You understand, right?"

"Yeah, it's not right." Justin agreed then added jokingly. "Besides Mom and Dad would kill me if the found out I liked you that way."

Alex chuckled. "That would be a first." Commenting on the fact that Justin rarely got in trouble.

The two of them began laughing. It was a tender moment between the two siblings. After they were through with there little laughter session, they stared at each other for a moment and smiling they embraced. Alex suddenly felt soft lips on her cheek. Justin had kissed her.

"Justin!" Alex gasped, touching the spot on her cheek.

Justin quickly realized his mistake. "I-I'm sorry, Alex! Really I am!"

He expected her to slap him or something along the lines of that; but instead she pushed him away playfully.

"You better hope no one saw that." Alex teased, walking away.

Justin only smiled, watching her go.

The End


End file.
